bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:EpaX
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Godisme/The Closing Chapter Part 1 page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yyp (Talk) 11:40, 31 May 2012 Edit Here's the list of our policies I suggest you read them and out Bleach Wiki:Manual of Style so that you can avoid mistakes!! You need to make sure that it is an agreed standard of power that is used and it must be referenced!! If an edit has no references or incorrect references it will be undone!! Hope that helps!! Stop. It doesn't sound right.--User:Jushiro971 (talk) 00:14, August 29, 2012 (UTC) No it doesn't--User:Jushiro971 (talk) 00:21, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Watever. I already asked Sunxia bout it.--User:Jushiro971 (talk) 00:26, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Image Policy Hi there. I'm Yyp, one of the admins here on Bleach Wiki. Thanks for adding the cover page of the latest chapter, but please note that we have a very strict Image Policy which requires that any image from an official source (ie manga or anime) must have the correct legal tagging. I have done it for you but for your future reference, all you need to do is add the Fair Use Rationale (FUR for short) and licence info (see below) when you upload an image. A blank FUR should appear pre-loaded on the , so all have to do when uploading an image is to fill in the details. You can see an example of this filled in on the picture to the right. Please make sure you add this to any images you upload in future. Thank you, 10:52, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Summary License Gin Edit Your addition wasn't required as the article already states that the image present the color of Gin's eyes!! Avatar I am not, "another guy with boobs for avatar picture" - I am the original guy with boobs for an avatar picture!! ;) It's just spread and become more prevalent now!! 10:44, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Opening sequences Hey, thanks for finding good versions of those two openings and replacing the ones I had put there. No idea how I thought the fan-made one was legitimate, and I wasn't aware the second one didn't work. But again, thanks.--Xilinoc (talk) 15:02, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Arena Hi Epa! Just a heads up, there are actually two Arena battles this week, as well as for the next few weeks. Also please note that I have removed your vote because it violates the 50 word limit rule for the Arena. :Thanks for following the rules, and for the votes, it's your call if you want to vote for one or both. Shoujo S video Just to note, the video you added to the Shoujo S page is, of all places, blocked in the United States. Featured User Alright, this died along with the remaining featured stuff and I want to revive them. So you're going to be the Featured User for the months of June and July, since you were the best editor out of all those on the sign in sheet so congratulations! How about an interivew? #How did you find the Bleach Wiki? #What do you like most about the wiki? #What made you start editing on here? #How do you go about editting? #If there is anything you can change or add to this wiki, what would it be? Make your response as long or as short as you want, I'll have a user box created for featured users later on today. Feel free to use this So, this was recently made, and if you choose to use it, you are free to: Re:Aizen Profile Image Change Even if the guidelines state this, there is a problem if only one user has voted, and none of the others have even seen it. As far as I'm concerned, outside you and me, only Xilinoc has expressed knowledge of this, and even then, he hasn't voted in support or opposition of the change. And believe it or not, this has happened with other image changes numerous times in the past (only 1 vote), and the image change wasn't approved. And thanks to what you've pointed out, I'm convinced that I need to bring this type of problem up with the Committee and other administrators, so we can have better coverage over 1 vote changes in the future. Until we have had this little issue resolved, Aizen's profile pic will not be changed. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 08:39, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Edit Warring Just a heads up but if you disagree with something, you open a discussion about it, you do not edit war!! I'm not going to make this an official warning but removing something you disagree with and using the edit summary is still Edit Warring so I will ask that you not do that in the future!! Thanks!! Blog Posts & Language This warning is in regard to your post on the blog "Ch. 605 - Don't Call My Name" at 23:09 UTC last night, which has been deleted. Please make sure to avoid using foul language in future and there will be no further problem. Thank you, 13:25, November 14, 2014 (UTC)